


I Know That's Plastic Love

by HimeBee



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Dry Humping, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Smut, Morning Kisses, Nines compliments you a lot, Teasing, The smut isn't the main focus of the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 08:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15770559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimeBee/pseuds/HimeBee
Summary: Don’t mess up the program of loveWith your sudden kiss and fiery stareI cleverly plan every hello and goodbyeBecause everything comes to an end...I'm just playing gamesI know that's plastic loveDance to the plastic beatAnother morning comes...





	I Know That's Plastic Love

**Author's Note:**

> He enjoys waking up next to you, but can't figure out why... What is this?

* * *

 

 

Waking up next to someone you loved was a new and intriguing topic to the RK900. Well, "waking up." He would go into standby mode next to you, waiting for hours listening to the steady thump of your heart until you woke up. This morning was no different. He was lying on his side, chin propped on his open palm with his head tilted to the side lackadaisically. Nines examined you for a moment, scanning your vitals and micro expressions just to make sure you weren't experiencing a nightmare. 

 

It was relatively early in the morning. He estimated you would be awake in about... Two minutes. When your eyes slowly fluttered open, they made contact with stormy, blue eyes immediately. The corners of his mouth twitched up a little when you yawned and clamped a hand over your mouth. 

"Good morning, beautiful." He murmured, brushing an unruly strand of hair out of your face. 

"Good morning... How long have you been watching me sleep, hm?" Nines' presence didn't bother you in the slightest. If anything, it made you feel more secure as you drifted off to sleep. 

You were never worried. Knowing that Nines was only an arm's length away from you, should you require his assistance, was extremely reassuring. Because of this, your nightmares had decreased exponentially. You would often joke with Nines, asking him if he was a Baku* of some sorts. In a way, he was like your personal nightmare safety net.

"Are you asking for an approximated number of the collective nights I have watched you sleep, or just for the current day?" You snickered and waved your hand dismissively, much to his confusion.

The fact that he didn't really comprehend rhetorical questions had slipped your mind for a moment there...

 

"Never mind... Hey, what do you wanna do today?" Nines tilted his head a little, mimicking your own lazy movements with a gentle smile gracing his features, albeit small.  

"I was going to suggest lying in bed with you all day, but I know that is remotely impossible for humans to do considering they have to get up to eat and such." A lazy day spent in bed with Nines all day _was_ very tempting...

After all, you were both off of work for today. Indubitably, a little fun wouldn't kill you. 

"That's true. But we could try _something_ _else_ in bed?" His eyebrows pitched upward in interest, easily picking up on the suggestive lilt in your tone, despite your innocent expression. 

"Alright. What exactly did you have in mind?" When his strong arms suddenly circled around your waist, you squealed and promptly hit his chest for startling you. 

You were going to inform him about your plans, yet when he started pressing open-mouthed kisses against your neck, you figured he already knew what you wanted to do. It wasn't rocket science.

 

"You're... _Gorgeous._ " Amazingly, he sounded as if the breath had been extracted straight from his lungs, leaving him utterly speechless.

Which was ironic considering he had no such organs within his body. Even still, you could feel the gradual rise and fall of his chest as your pebbled nipples pressed against him. Nines didn't seem to mind it one bit, pulling you closer to his body even. His sudden kiss had caught you off guard, but it wasn't unwelcome in the slightest. It was a little sloppy but sweet.

Your little gasps and moans were rightfully muffled by his eager lips until you frantically tapped his shoulder, lungs crying out for more oxygen. He pulled away, albeit reluctantly, to allot you enough time to catch your breath. 

"I keep forgetting humans need to breathe." You rolled your eyes and thumped his forehead teasingly. 

"I know something more _interesting_ we can do than kiss..."  Shifting closer towards Nines, you sat up to get closer to his neck and smirked when he stared down at you questionably.

With your lips ghosting over his surprisingly warm, artificial epidermis, you started planting curt kisses against his neck and chest. Your hand made its way toward his boxers, slipping inside and grasping his cock without warning. He gasped as you slowly trailed your fingers along his length, stopping when you reached the tip. You teased the head of his cock by pressing your index finger against it, sticky, synthetic pre-cum coating your finger instantly.

 

Nines' calloused hand caught your wrist in a firm grip before you could go any further. He fixed you with a weak glare that held no animosity, narrowing his eyes at the smirk spreading across your face. 

"If you keep that up, I won't be able to restrain myself from fucking you senseless." It was his turn to smirk at the shocked look you gave him. He managed to keep his cool, for now. 

"Now, come here and get on top of me." You nodded dumbly before making your way up his body as if you were climbing a tree, resting your hands against his pectorals when your legs were effectively straddling his thighs. 

You "accidentally" brushed against the bulge in his boxers when you shifted above him. You were gazing up at him through your eyelashes, looking completely pure and innocent. Nines groaned lowly and dug his fingers deeper into the plush of your hips, anchoring you down to him until he was practically rutting up against you. 

The only thing blocking him from slipping inside you fully was his underwear, which now sported a damp circle around the crotch; where you had been grinding against. You buried your face in the crook of his neck, resting most of your weight on him in fear of falling off the bed.

 

His fingers crawled slowly up your neck until he could hold your chin between them, tilting your head up to meet his fiery stare. You were so beautiful...

"You cause a glitch in my system whenever I am in your presence and I want to know why." Even though he was completely serious, you just smiled softly and said, 

"That's called _love,_ Nines." 

**Author's Note:**

>  *** Baku (獏or貘) are Japanese supernatural beings that devour dreams and nightmares.**  
>     
> The lyrics are from _Plastic Love_ by Mariya Takeuchi! [YouTube Video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3bNITQR4Uso)
> 
> Feedback, comments and kudos are, as always, much appreciated!  
> ♡(●´ω｀●)
> 
> My Tumblr: ryujin-hime


End file.
